guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bull's Strike
The formula is (5/3) * attribute + 5—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Genveir ( ) 08:26, 5 October 2005. How does the skill actually work? I don't like the current usage note, as it almost implies that the skill is primarily useful against crippled opponents. Something I don't believe is the case at all. Additionally, in my experience crippled opponents tend to stand their ground once they realize what's happened. No point in running and missing attacks, when someone's just going to pound on your backside the whole time. But I do wonder a bit about how the skill works... What does "fleeing" mean here? Is it any moving foe or do you need to hit a moving target in the back? Anyone know? I'm assuming that if you hit a stationary target they will never be knocked down. If anyone has this information, i think it would make an excellent addition to the notes section. --Squeg 06:18, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :Seems to mean hit a moving target in the back. I've had very little success with either bull move, so I just gave up on them. --Fyren 06:28, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Agreed. MUST mean hit a moving target in the back. Sure, the AI most probably has a "flee" flag for the mobs but how would the software distinguish between a human player that is running away and one that is simpy running? Of course it wouldn't work this way too, if the opponent was fleeing towards you :P. --Ishmaeel 06:17, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::I've never gotten this spell to work in situations where I'm chasing a warrior who's running towards one of my teammates. Seems like selecting someone and hitting "attack" is enough to qualify as not fleeing even with your back turned. Has anyone tested this more thoroughly? --130.58 06:49, 27 February 2006 (CST) One excellent Usage is preventing an Opponent from leaving an AoE Spell (f.i. casted by your favorite Elementalist). Foe realizes the AoE-Attack, tries to run (so is fleeing) und gets knocked down, therefore stays in the Damage Area and additionally can be abused further :-) (See Description of Bull%27s_Charge) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 194.127.8.20 ( ) 03:05, 2 January 2006. In my opinion,this could also be used in pve,to kd a warrior or another melee char trying to reach the caster. Bull's Strike works best when applied with an IMS or on crippled foes. This will give you a considerable advantage, however, you do not necessarily even need an IMS to bull's strike. The trick to this is by analyzing how a kiter actually work: the kiter cannot run in a straight line. The reason is because if he/she runs in a straight line, then the kiter will run out of combat and thus be useless. Therefore, the kiter must always stay in bounds by circling at some point. The failure of many people when using bull's strike is to auto-chase, or chase them using the default space/attack mode. This is a bad idea since you are just following them, not moving towards them in the shortest range possible. To get around this, simply hold right click to hold your camera in place, and move using WASD. If the opponent starts circling, you can catch him/her much easier now since you can have free movement. When you are close enough, push the skill slot for bull's strike. If you have an IMS on, this is much easierly done since you can chase effectively. Remember, use bull's strike as early as possible because the longer you wait, the less recharge time.--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a'm'o'r'o]] 03:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the NF & factions skill trainer. Xeon 21:49, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I've been checking and updating the Factions skill trainers list, so I just put a link to that page on this article. Otherwise the list of Factions trainers is much too long. But then again, you can link to a list like that on any skill page. --Erszebet 07:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) This skill Is the fucking secks. 22:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) : not if A) ur good with it or B)u use something to force ur enemy to move then hit em with this as ur team build like spirit rift (or hamstorm!)-Rabus 23:02, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Calling something "the fucking secks" is a compliment. The IP meant this skill is really good. 23:05, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::Considering how the Charr Axemaster uses it, and the Charr run builds which (used to) dominate the meta, Bull's Strike will never be bad skill. Until it gets "Functionality changed..." (T/ ) 00:45, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Possible Bug? I was playing some RA the other day and some warrior hexed with Faintheartedness attacked me with this skill. I ran away from him, but saw that he activated Bull's Strike, so I stopped. I got KDed even though I didn't move. I don't have anyone to test this with atm, so could anyone be kind enough to do some testing? :P :I occasionally hit cancel and stop moving, before being KDed. I think its just a lag issue, where the server thinks you're still moving. Lord of all tyria 16:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::It might be that if you are moving when Bull's Strike is activated, you will be knocked down, rather than when it actually connects. 22:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that's the case with Hunter's Shot and Melandru's Shot as well, which is stupid btw --Gimmethegepgun 22:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::^Is true. Try it with a Flatbow and no Read the Wind/Favorable Winds at max range. (T/ ) 03:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::At max range with a Flatbow, if the target stops moving before the arrow strikes it will not hit. 03:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bleeding Gypsie Ettin begs to differ. Maybe Flatbow is so long that it negates the "bug", but I know that it is true otherwise. Causing Bleeding on Charr using Healing Signet isn't possible any other way. (T/ ) 04:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Trivia I disagree with the deletion, it seems to be that exact bull and none else. Because look at the pose, it's exactly the same. It is clear that ANet modelled this button design after that specific statue, everything is the same, starting from the pose till the direction of the tail. It is red because Warrior skills all have to be Yellow Orange Brown or Red. -- 12:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :GW:1RV, but whatever, you seem to be the Lynch expert so what right do I have to challenge you? (T/ ) 15:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Imho, it's just a generic bull. Really, what's so special about the position of the Bull on Wall Street? Well, the general position. Ever seen a bull standing like that in the middle of a street? Thought so. Other than that; No. The pic is a bull striking a foe with his horns to knock him down and trample on the foe's bones. Or for dinner, who knows. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::You didnt specifically revert x-P sry. It's definitely not a generic bull. If you want a generic one look at Trampling Ox. O and it's not about the position of the bull, but about the posture, which is 99% identical to the skill icon. No bull would stand so strangely I guess. ^^-- 17:02, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, that's the position a bull takes when hitting something with it's horns from a stationary position. It's not that strange really. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :In any case, it's not the "Merrill Lynch" bull, nor is it related to any other business entity. The Charging Bull sculpture was crafted by the artist at his own expense. —Dr Ishmael 17:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I could live with that, I guess. (I wonder why this and Bull's Charge don't have swapped icons, now.) (T/ ) 20:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not saying the trivia is worth keeping, I was just correcting it because it was wrong. Personally, I'd vote recommend we get rid of it. —Dr Ishmael 20:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Come now, where's your sense of empowerment? :) Clearly it's the Rogue Bull, anyway (T/ ) 21:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You know, the easiest and most agreeable way to settle a trivia dispute is simply to ask Lindsey or Emily Diehl on GWW. 21:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::We tried that but never heard back. (T/ ) 22:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I asked about this one, and bumped the old one. —Dr Ishmael 22:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC)